Unbreakable Promise?
by Lani0108
Summary: As a little girl, Yuki's mother was taken away from her. Her world fell apart and she was in despair, she promised herself to never love due to the fear of losing anyone again. Now that she's 13 years old and a Hunter, she tries earning money and meets the crew. Will her promise be broken?
1. Life X Before X Chaos

**_Hana: Hey guys, Lani here! But as you can see, I'm using my codename 'Hana', so call me either Lani or Hana! Anyways, this is the second Hunter X Hunter fanfiction I have made! But this time, i'm not writing it with my sister, Violet, People who have read 'Otaku Twins' will get it! _**

**_Umm...I will make this chapter a little short since I want to know what you guys will think of my OC! So, please don't be mad! Basically, the first chapter is about my OC, Yuki!_**

**_Anyways, I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

**_Now then, On with the Story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Life X Before X Chaos**

**"Mommy?" A little girl called. She had brown hair with a hint of gold; it was tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a little pink dress with a ribbon at the back, a simple dress.**

**A woman around her 20's looked at the little girl's golden-like eyes, it shined in the darkness somehow.**

**"Why are we hiding?" The little girl asked. The woman smiled at her gently and kissed her forehead.**

**"Don't worry, Yuki, I'll protect you" The woman said and looked around again. They were in an alleyway near the palace, it was dark since it was late at night already. "I hope..." The woman mumbled to herself with a worried look. The little girl only looked at her with a confused face but stayed quiet.**

**"Look for her!" A man shouted. And then a lot of people started running around the town, looking for someone.**

**_Them._**

**"****_Come on, Yuki"_**** The woman whispered. The little girl only nodded, not knowing what was happening right now. They walked quietly trying not to be seen.**

**"Over there!" One of the men shouted, getting the attention of all the other men.**

**"Hurry, Yuki!" The woman shouted in panic and started to run, taking Yuki by the hand.**

**"M-mommy, who are those men? Why are they chasing us?!" The little girl asked, scared by the situation. The woman only continued running, passing by big and small buildings, everything! The little girl got tired and tripped.**

**"Yuki!" The woman shouted, running to the girl, but she was too late and the little girl was being held by one of the men.**

**"Mommy! He's hurting me!" The little girl shouted in panic. The woman was pinned down by one of the men with her arms behind her back.**

**"LET GO OF HER!" The woman struggled to break free of the man's hold. But the man started dragging her away to a nearby car.**

**"W-where are you taking mommy?!" The little girl asked in panic and fear. The man holding Yuki still kept a firm hold on her.**

**"L-let go of me!" The woman shouted while still being dragged.**

**"Mommy! Don't leave me!" The little girl shouted with teary eyes, struggling on the man's hold. The man looked at her with pity, but just thought it was best for her.**

**"YUKI, RUN!" The woman shouted before she was thrown in the car.**

**"Mommy!" The little girl shouted, breaking free from the man's hold. She looked around in panic and followed what her mother said.**

**_She always does. Even if it hurt's her inside._**

**She ran and ran until...**

**Everything became white.**

* * *

The girl eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up, panting.

"A-A dream...?" I looked around and sighed in relief. "What a bad thing to dream about..."

My name is Yuki, if anyone is wondering...right now, I'm staying in a hotel near...I don't know, just a random hotel I saw. I don't usually socialize with people but I was so tired that I couldn't take it! You can't really blame me, I'm only 13 years old!

Hm? You're wondering why a little girl like me is alone? Well, to answer that, it's because I'm a Hunter and...I'm used to it...and...I can be myself again.

I stood up and went to a nearby mirror. "Wow! I look absolutely horrible!" My hair was all messed up and tangled, if my hair wasn't all tangled up, my hair would be just above my waist. I sighed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

**Not like I'm in a hurry...**

I went in the bathroom and took off my clothes, I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar that covered my neck, and I was wearing a short black skirt and black leggings that reached my knees. Quite simple clothes.

After taking them off, I went in the bathtub and turned on the water...

...

I was just waiting in silence until the bathtub was filled with water. I started humming while scrubbing myself. A tone that my mother used to sing to me a lot.

When I was done taking a bath, I just took my clothes from the floor and wore them again. What? I didn't want my precious money to be wasted on clothes.

Oh wait.

...

I don't have money...

I face-palmed at my stupidity, and sighed.

**What's wrong with me?! Usually, when this happens, something weird would happen...**

I just shrugged it off and packed my things, not much, just some extra clothes and my weapon: A whip.

It's a really cool weapon, I can hit someone near and far. Useful.

After packing my stuff, I wore my combat boots. Comfortable. Tied my hair into a ponytail and went out of the room and toward the exit.

**I already paid anyway...**

When I got out, I stretched a bit. I liked it outside, the air is always fresh.

Wait, scratch that, it smelled like smoke! I covered my nose from the awful smell and sighed.

**What should I do now? I don't have money...and I'm bored...**

I sighed again.

**I guess I'll look around...**

I walked around a little until I spotted some kind of bulletin board. I got curious and approached it. I read the poster that peaked my interest.

**Huh. Heaven's Arena. Sounds interesting.**

I grinned slightly. **I can earn money easily too!**

And that's where I'm going, Heaven's Arena. Of course, I had to ride a blimp to go there since it wasn't walking distance. I still had a little money left which was enough to buy a ticket to ride a blimp.

When I boarded the blimp, I sat in the left back part of blimp. I was a little uncomfortable with riding with so many people, I haven't been with _this_ may people for a long time...I just kept quiet during the ride to Heaven's Arena. It wasn't that long though, so I didn't get to sleep...

When I stepped out, I stared at the tall building in front of me in awe.

**Woah.**

I snapped out of my daze and went inside, the place was really crowded and I started getting dizzy, but I ignored it and went in line to sign up.

The line was soooo long, and I started to sweat. It was so hooooot!

When it was finally my turn, the woman in the counter gave me some kind of paper with thing that asked for your name, age, etc.

"Please write all the information needed." She said with a smile. I nodded and started filling up the paper.

When I was finished, I handed the paper to the woman and she handed me this paper with a number on it, and I walked away.

I wanted to explore the place so bad, I couldn't help it! The place looked so big! But I kept a straight face as I walked around some more, but got bored since there was nothing interesting, that is until I heard shouts and cheers from a room near me.

Curiosity got the best of me again, so I went inside the room.

The noise got louder once I got inside. There were a lot of people and there were a lot of stages in the middle and two people were in each stage, excluding the referee. But two people got my attention.

**Those two...weren't they...?**

* * *

**_Hana: YEAH! Chapter 1 done! So guys! How was it? Was it good? Bad? Please mention anything in your review...if you ever do review... :'(_**

**_Please Favourite, Follow, and Review! I would really appreciate it! And I promise that the next chapter will be longer! _**

**_And to the people who has read _****_Otaku Twins_****_, the story I wrote with my sister, and is reading this right now, we didn't update last week because of personal problems, anyways, me and Violet will mention it once we update!_**

**_Please stick with me till the end guys! See 'ya next time!_**


	2. Worst X Fight X Ever

**_Hana: Hey guys! Chapter 2! Ahaha! I couldn't help but post it since i've got it all typed up already! I was too excited!_**

**_Anyways, I was so shocked once I found out that this already had 3 reviews! Nya Nya! You guys are awesome! ^^ Once again, I'm happy that I've received 3 reviews! XD_**

**_Thank you _****_Guest-san_****_! I'll make sure to meet your expectations!_**

**_Thank you _****_Transient Sonata_****_! OH MY GOSH! You got it all right! Are you psychic or somethin'?! I'll give you a cookie for getting all of that! *hands you a cookie*_**

**_Thank you _****_AnimeRockzzz_****_! Yay! You read this too! Thank you! *hugs* And yes, you'll find out soon why Yuki's mother was taken! Hmm...we'll update Otaku Twins soon! Don't worry! ^^_**

**_And! From here on, I'll be starting each chapter with a scene from when Yuki took the Hunter Exam! Look forward to each one! It's an awesome bonus!_**

**_Now that that's done, I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

**_Now, ON WITH THE STORY! XD_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Worst X Fight X Ever**

**I went out of the elevator and was greeted by a hundred examinees glaring at each other. The place was really spacious, it was dark and looked like some kind of tunnel.**

**The examinees stopped to look at me, but later continued glaring at each other once they saw me. I just kept a straight face but it kind of annoyed me that they were underestimating me.**

**I was about to go to a nearby wall to sit but this green bean-looking thing (?) suddenly approached me and gave me this round thing that looked like a badge. I looked at it with an indifferent expression.**

**_Number 108?_**

**I looked at the green bean again, waiting for an explanation.**

**"Please keep it with you at all time and don't lose it" The 'thing' said and walked away.**

**I looked at the plate number again and sighed.**

**_I guess I should wear it..._**

**I pinned the plate number on my shirt. I was wearing a pink turtle neck shirt, and black shorts with white stockings and combat boots. I chose to wear this because it was my most comfortable clothes.**

**And once again, I started going to the wall and once I got there, I sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning on the wall.**

**I didn't really want to sleep since this place was filled with bulky, arrogant men. It disgusted me. Who did they think they were?**

**And what annoyed me even more was the constant dinging of the elevator, and another one of those men would come out, except for those girls. And for your information, I'm not a sexist.**

**I looked up from where I was seated and sighed. Again. There wasn't anyone interesting, probably except number 44, the clown-looking guy, he looked dangerous. Also, that guy with pins all over his body, what was his number again?**

**...**

**Nevermind.**

**I looked around again, I didn't want to admit it, but I was kind of hoping there were kids my age...**

**_Ugh. What am I thinking?!_**

**I sighed in frustration. There's no way there would be kids my age taking the Hunter Exam...right?**

**Frustrated with myself, I stood up and started walking around. I didn't notice until now, but there were a lot more people than when I got here, at least 400 already. I heard another 'ding' from the elevator, but just ignored it.**

**I was still looking around when suddenly, a fat guy with a nose that was shaped like a box approached me.**

**"Hey, I didn't see you here last year, is this your first time taking the exam?" The box-guy asked. I looked at him with a blank face, quietly observing him.**

**_He looks...weak._**

**I was still staring at him with a blank face, he had a sweat-drop on the side of his head.**

**"A-Anyway, I won't force you to say it, I'm Tompa! Nice to meet you!" Box-guy-Uhh...'Tompa' said, but still got no response from me.**

**"A-ahaha...Oh yeah!" Tompa exclaimed, getting something from his bag. I looked at him, a little curious. "Here! A little something to celebrate our friendship!" He handed me a can, I accepted it and examined the drink carefully.**

**_Doesn't...look like anything's wrong with it..._**

**I opened the can and drank a little. I looked at Tompa again, he looked at me with an expectant look. I threw the can at his face, and he fell on the floor.**

**"It doesn't have taste...!" I hissed with a low voice. I felt irritated. How dare he give me disgusting juice!**

**I walked away from him with an irritated look. I looked back at him, he was smirking to himself while getting up. Why is he smirking?**

**While thinking, I suddenly heard a loud ringing sound and looked at the direction where it came from. The examiner.**

**_Looks like the test is starting..._**

* * *

**Weren't they in the Hunter Exam?**

I glanced at the white haired one, he was watching his friend.

**If I remember correctly, he was number...99? Yes, number 99. And the other one...**

My eyes drifted to the boy wearing green.

**He was...number 403? Wait, no, no, no, that was the old man...404? Hmmm...no, that was the blonde dude...Ah. Yes, number 405...**

I smirked. **I** **never thought I would see them again...in an unexpected place too. Quite a surprise.**

I decided to watch him fight since I have found him interesting since the Hunter Exam. He was against this huge fat guy who was smirking when he saw number 405.

**Hm. He shouldn't look down on him, he passed the Hunter Exam.**

The referee signalled for the fight to start, the huge guy was the first one to attack, he ran to number 405. Number 405 just stood there with an unsure look. I continued watching the fight, this is getting interesting.

When the huge guy was near, number 405 lifted his arms and pushed him. Hard. The guy practically flew out of the stage. I whistled, impressed.

I saw number 99 smirk.

**Heh. Interesting.**

I leaned on a nearby wall, watching the two boys' every move. The next thing I heard was a number being called, number 99 stood up. Looks like it's his turn. Number 405 climbed the stairs and said something to number 99. Number 99 just smirked and started going down to the stage.

I watched his match with interest. I can't exactly describe his enemy, but he didn't look strong, didn't exactly look weak either.

Once again, the referee signalled for the fight to start. Almost immediately, number 99 disappeared. My eyes widened slightly and stopped leaning on the wall to get a closer look.

Number 99 suddenly appeared behind his enemy and...It looked like he hit the back of the guy's neck, I wasn't sure...

**He's good.**

An instant win for him. The referee looked at number 99 with a shocked expression, he gave some kind of paper to him but number 99 said something along the lines of: 'Floor 50 is fine.'

I don't know how I heard that, but I just did.

I was about to leave the room since didn't find anything else interesting, but stopped once I heard a familiar number being called.

**2801? Isn't that my number?**

I looked at the paper the lady in the counter last time gave me. **Yep. Definitely my number.**

The woman called for my number again, she sounded a little impatient.

I went down the stairs calmly until I was on the stage, facing my enemy. I noticed that number 405 and 99 were looking at me curiously, but kept my attention to my enemy.

He was bulky and arrogant.

...

That's all.

"What's a little girl doing in a place like this?" He asked, smirking at me. He looked so confident, it annoyed me.

The referee asked us if we were ready, Bulk-man answered confidently while I just nodded.

After hearing our answers, he signalled for the fight to begin.

Bulk-man was casually walking towards me, it annoyed me so much I attacked first.

I ran to him, I was so close, but I just had to do something embarrassing.

...

I tripped.

I tripped in front of everyone. On one. Small. **Freakin'. **Rock.

Bulk-man laughed at me. Hard. His voice was echoing in the whole stadium, everyone stopped what they were doing just to look at us, even the people who were fighting stopped!

My whole face flushed and Bulk-man continued laughing. I immediately stood up and hit his head, he fell on the floor, completely knocked out.

I walked up to the referee, snatched the paper from his hand and immediately walked out of the stadium.

I speed-walked to the elevator and looked at the paper I got from the referee.

**50.**

I looked straight again and began to slow down when I saw the elevator.

I pressed the button to go up when I was in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open, my mind drifted off to the two boys.

**They were quite interesting people...But I don't want to...**

My thoughts were interrupted by the dinging sound of the elevator indicating that it arrived on the floor where I was.

The doors of the elevator opened and there was a woman inside.

I stepped inside and handed the paper I was holding to her, she accepted it and smiled at me. The woman pressed the button which had the number '50' written on it.

I was just standing beside the lady and watched her do her thing without much interest, but it was the only thing I can do right now.

The elevator was about to close when suddenly...

"Wait! We're going up too!" A voice shouted from outside the elevator.

**Oh my. It's...**

* * *

**_Hana: Yup! Chapter 2 is done! So? Did you guys like it? And how fast I freakin' updated? *grins*_**

**_Anyways, like in the last chapter, please tell me what you think about this! I'll really really appreciate it! And just to tell you guys! The people who have read _****_Otaku Twins_****_, I'll just tell you that Violet is planning on making a Kurapika X OC story! Shhh! Don't tell her I told you guys!_**

**_And! Just to let you know guys, I'll be updating randomly from now on! Because of...personal issues..._**

**_Like school...and my grades... *sighs*_**

**_See you guys in the next chapter! And PM me anytime if you want! I'll answer you!_**


	3. Two X Million X Spent!

**_Hana: Hey guys! I decided that I would NOW! Since I got impatient while waiting for Violet to finish her freakin' project. *rolls eyes* I actually wanted to update my first one first, 'Otaku Twins', but as you can see, I can't because Violet isn't with me...*sighs* For those who haven't read it, it was the first fanfiction I have ever made, but I made it together with my sister. And it's really awesome so far, so yeah..._**

**_Anyways, I want to thank the people who reviewed in the last chapter! Thank you AnimeRockzzz, Transient Sonata, Onee-chan (Obese-Gorilla), FuyuShirotsuki!_**

**_And I want to thank the people who added to their favourites and followed! I would like to reply to the guest since I can't reply to him/her through the use of PM's._**

**_It's me again (Guest): _****Lol. When you sign up, its written that you verify that you are 13 years of age and** **that you accept the Terms of Service and Private Policy. Being new does not excuse you for not reading the requirements. :P lol.**

**_Hana: What? I don't get it...who are you? Why are you telling me this?_**

**_Oh! I would also like to tell you guys that my sister, Violet (not her real name), reads this before I post the chapter online! So you can say that she's kind of like my beta reader! And yeah...Okay, let's just start the chapter shall we?_**

**_I don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does!_**

**_Now, On WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Two X Million X Spent?!_**

**_We just have to follow moustache-man? That sucks..._**

**I sighed. ****_I guess I have no choice..._**

**All of the examinees-including me-started following the examiner, who was walking in a weird way. We were just walking the first few minutes, but I noticed that the people in the front started walking faster.**

**_Is this...an endurance test?_**

**I thought about it.**

**_Hmm...That's not really possible, the examiner only told us to follow him, which means we can use anything as long as we keep up with him._**

**I smirked. ****_Now this is more like it_****. After a few more minutes, we started to run.**

**"W-what?" An examinee suddenly said. I looked back at the examinee who said that.**

**_Number 403. Hmmm...Now what is an old man doing in a place like this?_**

**I examined him quietly without having the other examinee's notice. He was with two other people, Number 404 and...**

**My eyes drifted to the boy wearing green, he looked about my age.**

**_...Number 405._**

**I had a strange urge to approach him, and it was growing every second. I didn't like it.**

**I looked at the front again and sped up, I don't need to get involved with unnecessary people. It will only hurt me.**

* * *

**After a few hours of running, the examinees' footsteps and their breathing was the only thing I could hear. I was still running in a good pace, but beads of sweat were starting to form at the side of my head.**

**"Hey! That's cheating!" I heard a familiar voice from the back shout. I blinked. I didn't notice that I was in the front already, just in front of me was Satotz-san, oh yes, Satotz-san introduced himself awhile ago, and I can't help but glare at his gravity-defying moustache.**

**My mind drifted off to what Number 403 shouted.**

**_Now what did he mean by cheating? Someone riding a skateboard maybe?_**

**I inwardly laughed at my thoughts.**

**_Who would bring a skateboard to the Hunter Exam?_**

**I shrugged the question off and put my attention to running again. I didn't want to waste my energy on thinking now did I?**

* * *

**Soon, after about 4 hours of running-which felt like forever-I saw stairs. Long stairs. I sighed in annoyance. This running thing was starting to annoy me.**

**What annoyed me even more was that Satotz-san started running faster, oh, but that wasn't what annoyed me. What annoyed me was that his gravity-defying moustache was swaying with the wind. Even more annoying than the dinging of the elevator. And that's a big thing.**

**I decided to ignore his gravity-defying moustache and stop glaring at it because I think Satotz-san is starting to notice, and decided to find something more interesting. I slowed down a bit and got farther from Satotz-san.**

**My legs were starting to hurt. ****_How long is this test going to last?! If this is going to-!_**

**My thoughts were interrupted by two boys passing by me. My eyes widened slightly, and my attention went to the white haired boy, he had a...skateboard?!**

**_Number...99._**

**I watched them with curiosity, they went past blonde-boy and the old man.**

**"See you at the finish line, Kurapika!" Number 405 exclaimed.**

**"See 'ya, old man" Number 99 said to the old man.**

**"HEY! I'M NOT OLD! I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS YOU GUYS!" The old man-wait, what did he just say?**

**...**

**_Eh?! N-Not an old man?! But he-!_**

**My thoughts were interrupted because for some reason, my stomach started to hurt. Bad. My feet collapsed and I fell down kneeling on the floor—Urr...stairs.**

**"U-Ugh." I groaned in pain, clutching my stomach in pain and confusion.**

**_W-Why does my stomach hurt?! At this time too...i-it's not normal..._**

**My eyes widened in realization. ****_T-That juice...! Don't tell me..._**

**I cursed under my breath. ****_I guess I won't be able to pass this...damn..._**

**I heard footsteps going near me.**

**"H-Hey Gon! Where are you going?!" Number 99's voice shouted.**

**_Gon? Does he mean number 405? Is that his name?_**

**Suddenly, I saw a hand in front of me, I looked up to see who it was.**

**_Number 405...?_**

**"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried voice. I blinked.**

**_Did he just ask if I was okay?_**

**"Eh?" I looked at him in confusion and disbelief.**

**"Are you okay?" He repeated. I sweat-dropped.**

**_That wasn't what I meant...nevermind..._**

**"Uhh...yeah" I stood up still clutching my stomach.**

**"Are you sure?" 'Gon' asked, still with a worried voice. I looked at him in disbelief again.**

**"Y-yeah..." I gave him a small smile and continued to run, I waved my right hand at him slightly.**

**_Well, he's one interesting person..._**

**"Why did you do that? You didn't even know her!" I heard Number 99 ask.**

**"But she looked hurt..."**

**I chuckled at that. ****_Amusing._**

**My stomach still hurt a little, but I can still run. Good thing I only drank a little of that 'laxative' juice. I'm so going to get that box-bastard.**

**And once again, the two boys passed me. This time though, Gon grinned at me. I looked at him in surprise but gave him a nervous smile and waved. I wasn't used to this...**

**When I looked straight again, I felt relief wash over me.**

**_The exit. Finally._**

**"Look! The exit!" An examinee shouted. You don't say.**

**I saw Gon and Number 99 speed up, they were having a race?**

**I also sped up. Even though my legs hurt like hell. But it was worth it, as long as finish this freakin' test and get out of this stupid tunnel, the test will be over...right?**

* * *

**It's them.**

Number 405 and 99 went in the elevator. I looked at them in surprise and they returned it, well, Number 405 did.

"Ah! It's you!" Number 405 exclaimed. I'm surprised he can still remember me, even I forgot his name. Number 99 looked at me, and then looked at the boy beside him again.

"Who's she, Gon?" Number 99 asked, pointing at me. **How rude! **I glared at him. **Oh yes, Number 405's name was Gon.**

"You know! The girl I helped in the Hunter Exam!" 'Gon' said happily, looking at Number 99. Number 99 looked at me again and examined me. He looked at Gon again.

"It's no good, Gon. I can't remember her." He said while shaking his head. I don't like him. His attitude irritates me.

I huffed. "...just get in, I think miss here is getting impatient." I gestured to the elevator girl next to me. She flashed me a thankful smile and glared at the boys.

"Oh yeah! We're sorry!" Gon said, and went inside the elevator followed by the rude-guy. I noticed another boy go in with them but just didn't mind him. Gon bowed to the elevator girl and stood beside me.

I noticed he kept glancing at me. I sighed.

"Do you need something?" I crossed my arms and faced him. Gon looked at me and grinned.

"I just didn't get your name last time, so I just wanted to ask!" Gon answered, scratching the back of his head. Number 99 stayed silent beside Gon. I blinked and looked at him in disbelief.

"You...want to know my name?"

"Yeah! My name is Gon by the way!" Gon said excitedly, extending his hand for me to shake. "We didn't introduce ourselves properly last time, right?"

I just looked at his hand for a second before taking it. "I'm Yuki" I smiled at him. Something I haven't done for a long time.

He grinned. "Oh! And this is—" Gon was interrupted because the elevator opened. I went out first, Gon, the rude-guy, and the boy I saw awhile ago followed.

"Hello!" The boy suddenly said.

The three of us looked at him. "I'm Zushi! Nice to meet you! Your fights were amazing Gon-san, Killua-san, Yuki-san!" He said excitedly. **Killua? That's his name?**

"You know us?" Gon asked curiously.

"Yeah! I saw all of you fight awhile ago!"

"You were pretty good too, against that man" 'Killua' finally said.

"No, I still have a lot to learn." He said. "By the way, which dojo did you learn from?" Zushi asked in anticipation.

**Dojo?**

I looked at Gon, and he just shrugged. Looks like Killua didn't know either.

"We don't go to one" Killua said.

"Eh?! You don't go to one but your that good?!" Zushi asked in surprise. We all nodded and he looked down. "I still have a lot to learn..."

Suddenly, I heard clapping from my right side. We all looked at where it was coming from. It was a man with a half-tucked shirt.

"You did great, Zushi. You followed my teachings well." The half-tucked man praised. I blinked. **He** **doesn't notice that?**

"Osu! Thank you, master, and your shirt's half-tucked again." Zushi said calmly with that pose thingy. Like he was used to it. His 'master' tucked his shirt hurriedly, and then looked at us.

"Hm? And who are these three?" Half-tucked master asked.

"Ah! This is Gon-san, Killua-san, and Yuki-san!" Zushi exclaimed, gesturing to each of us. After the introduction, half-tucked master looked at us and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Wing. As you can see, I am Zushi's master, it is nice to meet you."

Gon and Killua followed Zushi's pose from awhile ago. "Osu!" They said in unison. Panicking, I also copied them.

"O-Osu!"

Wing-san chuckled. "You three are pretty good to be able to reach this floor. Now, shouldn't you be getting your prize for getting here?" Wing-san asked.

"Ah. Yeah, I think it's over there" I pointed to the counter near us.

"Yeah. Of course it is." Killua said and walked past me. I glared at him.

**Who does he think he is?!**

I noticed that Gon and Zushi followed him and got something from the counter. I also followed.

* * *

I stared at the paper bag I was holding. Shaking it. I opened it and felt the coins fall on my palm. I stared at it.

...

Slowly, my face turned into a scowl. **How dare they give me an amount this small!**

"I can't even buy something with this!" Gon complained. Killua casually walked over to the thing where you buy drinks. I watched curiously.

He put the money he got from the lady inside it. "When you're in the lower floors, the money you earn can only buy you a drink." And got a drink from it. "The higher the floor, the money you earn increases." Killua explained while drinking.

I followed what he did and slid the coins I had inside.

"Oh! You reached the 200th floor when you were 8, right?" Gon suddenly asked. **Heh~ Really?**

"E-Eh? You reached the 200th floor?!" Zushi asked in disbelief.

"Ah. Yeah, I did." Killua answered casually, drinking from his drink.

I picked the drink that I wanted: Milk (**_Oh glorious, glorious milk~_**)

"How much did you earn?" Gon asked with a curious voice. I got my drink and opened it.

**Milk~**

I started drinking from it.

"Hmm...around two million..." Killua answered while drinking.

**Hm~ Two million huh?**

I drank happily.

"TW-TWO MILLION?!" Gon and Zushi shouted in unison. **Yes. Two million...**

**Wait. What?**

...

The new information was still processing in my mind.

"W-Where's the money now?" Gon asked.

"Are you kidding me? It's been 4 years since then, you expect any more to be left?" Killua said. Processing.

"What did you spend it on?" Gon asked curiously.

"Sweets" Killua answered simply. **Two million on sweets?**

...

The new information finally processed in my mind.

I spat out my drink. "You wasted two million on sweets?!" I looked at him is disbelief. He glared at me.

"I didn't **_waste_** it on sweets, it was well spent"

I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "Are you sure about that?"

He just smirked, and started looking around. "Man, these guys will be so easy." Killua stated bluntly. The people in the room glared at him.

"K-Killua, they can hear you" Gon said nervously. Zushi just kept quiet, I also kept quiet, not wanting to get involved.

"I can't believe I spent 2 months just to get here before!" Killua continued and earned more glares from the people around.

**I think I should go...**

I was interrupted by an announcement.

"Killua-sama and Zushi-sama, please proceed to floor 52"

I looked at both of them. They stood up, and Zushi looked nervous while Killua was relaxed.

"I-I look forward to fighting with you!" Zushi said nervously, bowing in front of Killua.

"I guess you can't win all the battles." Killua said bluntly. I wanted to hit him for that. **What's with his attitude?!**

Next, Gon was called. "Looks like it's my turn!" He said excitedly, jumping from his seat.

I smiled at him. "Good Luck, Gon. And..." I looked at Killua, and he looked back at me curiously.

"...Killua."

* * *

**_Hana: HEY! Was Chapter 3 good? Did you guys like it? Why don'tya write your thoughts in that big-ass box down there! So, what do you think will happen in the next chapter huh? Especially that scene in the Hunter Exam! *wiggles eyebrows* You want to know? Also, why don't you tell me about Yuki again? Do you think she's a good OC? Not that thing you call Mary-sue? I honestly don't really know what Mary-sue are though... _**

**_Oh yeah! Guys! Sorry about that part when Yuki thought 'Killua walked casually to the thing where you buy drinks' part! I forgot how you call that thing! If you have time, maybe you can tell me? PM me or whatever?_**

**_Also, I know Killua went to Heavens Arena when he was 6 (I think?) right? But I put '8 years old' there because he reached the 200_****_th_****_ floor when he was 8, right? Anyways, if I'm wrong, please do tell me, I'll appreciate it! ^^ I only based this on my memory anyways! Sorry if this authors note is too long! Please forgive me!_**

**_Please add this story to your favourite and follow it! And please review! ^^_**

**_See 'ya in the next chapter guys!_**


End file.
